Travel of the Dimensions
by BeautyandtheBeast101575
Summary: What if Naruto's mom came from the world of HP before being Transported after birth to the world of Naruto? Dumbledore finds out about Naruto being a half wizard and brings him back to be trained to be a wizard. Also Twilight and OCs. Names Changed!


Chapter 1

Sakura P.O.V.

I walked up to the front of the crowd. Naruto had not returned yet but I knew he was in for a big surprise. He's our savior and couldn't want it any other way. Everyone was waiting in anticipation for Kakashi to bring back Naruto. My heart was pounding so loud I wondered if anyone else could hear it. I couldn't wait to see the big idiot again.

Just then Kakashi came into view and he was carrying something on his back. I didn't recognize the figure but everyone else did. I was roughly pushed to the side while people tried to rush up to it.

"WELCOME BACK"

"WE BELIEVED IN YOU"

"YOU'RE A HERO, NARUTO"

"THANK YOU"

"WELCOME HOME"

My heart did a back flip when everyone started cheering. Naruto has returned. I pushed my way through as well to get a better look at him. Once I laid eyes on him, I was amazed; we all tried our best to fight Pein, only to end up extremely wounded and hurt. And here he was, completely fine.

Before I could run up to him, all the young ninja and little kids ran up to him first. I couldn't help but smile; he was finally getting the attention he always wanted.

"WELCOME HOME"

"NARUTO"

"WHAT WAS HE LIKE"

"ARE YOU HURT"

I was proud to be his friend. One of the little girls jumped up and hugged him around the waist "WAH" he yelped and I smiled again. This was the kind of attention he's been working his ass off to get his whole life… "OW. DON'T SHOVE" …more or less. I giggled at his actions as he tried to get the children to give him some space to breathe.

I began to walk up to him. He looked up when they gave him some room and he called to me "Sakura?" I walked up, raised my fist in the air, and hit him on the head "Ow" he whined "You're always so rash, you dummy" I told him. He began to fall forward but I caught him and held him in a warm embrace.

I held him as close as I could and gently placed my right cheek against his left, putting my right hand around his neck, and whispered lovingly in his ear "Thank you" I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered in his ear again "Thank you, Naruto". He wrapped his arms around my waist and was about to whisper in my ear as well "Sakura-chan I – " he was pulled away from my embrace and thrown in the air "NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO, NARUTO…" they all chanted as they continued to throw him into the air.

I cheered and clapped with them, trying as hard as I could not to laugh at Naruto's expression…it was priceless. After a few more throws into the air, I noticed that he was getting used to it and began to cheer along with them. I laughed and he looked down at me as he continued to go up and down. He smiled down at me and winked, making me blush in the process…things were going to change…

The next day in the Hokage's office

Sakura P.O.V.

…for better or for worse I wasn't sure. We were now in the Hokage's office, Tsuande had woken up from her coma just hours after Naruto had defeated Pein, and she had called us down here to tell us of something greatly important. The whole Rookie Nine (Except for Sasuke A/N: Duck's Ass Bastard) and Team Gai were all there. I was standing beside Naruto – closer than usual – and everyone else was on his other side.

Tsuande took a deep breath "I just received news that Naruto would be leaving us tonight" I gasped so loud, I was surprised nobody noticed. Nobody but Naruto…he looked at me with sorrow in his eyes. I looked up with just as much emotion as him…it's just that the emotion in my eyes displayed concern.

He turned to the Hokage "What do you mean that I'm leaving tonight?" Kiba being the idiot he is stepped up "You didn't even know you were leaving? Wow, you are dumb" I stomped over to him and hit him upside the head "He didn't know he was leaving because no one told him he was, you idiot" I shouted in his ear. I stomped back over to Naruto's side then walked up to Tsuande "Why does he have to leave?" I asked.

She looked down as if she didn't want this to happen either "It wasn't my choice to make" she admitted then looked up into Naruto's eyes "The reason why you're leaving has to do with your mother's past" she choked. Naruto took a step forward "My mother? I don't even know who my mother is" he hissed. Just then a black dot appeared on the window behind Tsuande. She noticed us all staring at the window behind her and got up to walk away from it.

The black dot was spinning at an unimaginable rate for a minute or two before it burst, growing in size until it was the size of one of Naruto's medium sized toads. We all stepped back away from it…all but Naruto "NARUTO…step back, it might hurt you" I yelled for him to come over to us but he was frozen in place. He took a step forward and reached out for the black hole…only for a hand to come out of it and scare him back a step.

I held my breathe, this was so strange…and frightening. The hand continued to reach out, the rest of the arm attached to it coming out with it. Naruto took another step back, but still stayed close to the black whole and hand. The arm continued to move forward until the rest of the body came out and revealed it's self. It was an old man in a strange robe. He hand a beard that rivaled the third Hokage's and it was snow white. He was wearing a strange hat on his head and rings on his fingers. He also had glasses that rested on the tip of his nose.

The old man fluttered his eyes opened and looked over at Naruto "My, my, my. You look just like Kushina as a baby…" he gently laid a pale hand on Naruto's shoulder, making me growl silently…something I've never done before. The man patted Naruto's shoulder "…well, except for the fact that you're much older and male" he chuckled at his not-so-funny-at-the-time joke. But who was this Kushina he was talking about?

Naruto seemed to have read my mind and asked the old man my question "Who's Kushina?" he asked. The old man huffed and looked over at Tsuande "You've never told him about his parents?" he asked in an agitated tone. Tsuande stepped forward "No one's to tell him of his parents until he was old enough to handle it" Naruto looked down "I know who my dad is…" he looked back at Tsuande "…but my mother's identity I do not know"

Tsuande was taken by surprise I'm sure. Who could have told Naruto about his father? She stared at him with wide eyes "You know of your father?" Naruto glanced over his shoulder "He told me who he was himself…" he looked down at his feet in what I noticed as disappointment in himself "…when I was about to lose control and go nine-tails…he appeared. My father the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, appeared to prevent me from losing control" he growled – at what I believed was the fact that he almost lost control – and looked up at the man "Who. Is. Kushina?" he asked, making each and every individual word it's own sentence.

The old man pulled his hand away from Naruto's shoulder "Kushina 'was' your mother. She came from our world. The magical world. After being born, her parents were murdered by a powerful sorcerer before they could even name her. She was to be brought to safety but instead, she was transported to this unique world. Here she was given the name Kushina Uzumaki, gained ninja abilities, and fell in love with your father, Minato.

"From what I found out, she became pregnant…with a little boy, you. On the day of her your birth, the Kyuubi attacked this village and she died after giving birth…why, I don't know. Your father had no other choice but to seal the demon fox inside of his and Kushina's first and only son…you. Now after all these years, we finally tracked you down and we want you to come back to our world" to say Naruto was speechless would be an understatement…he was down-right blown away. He didn't move an inch; I'm sure he wasn't even breathing.

I slowly walked up to his side and placed a hand on his shoulder. He finally moved – confirming that he was indeed still alive – and smiled down at me, placing his hand over mine "Thank you, Sakura-chan" he whispered just as lovingly as I did yesterday. I smiled back. He looked back at the old man "Why do I have to go?" he asked. The old man frowned "I could tell that it is not the right timing but, both of our worlds are in danger. And if you go with us, you can go through the training that your mother should have gone through. You are a very unique young man, Naruto. Not only are you a great ninja and container of the Kyuubi; you also have the potential to become a great wizard. You already possess the power…whether you know it or not"

Naruto looked down, probably thinking about what he should do. I knew exactly what he needed "Maybe you should give him some time to think about it?" I asked the old man. He smiled "That's a great idea. Do you want more time?" he glanced at Naruto, waiting for a response. Naruto looked up at me first and smiled then nodded "Yes" he looked up at the old man "I would like that" he spoke a little louder so that everyone could hear.

The old man nodded back "Then if you choose to come with me, I will be waiting at the main gate at midnight. Just remember that your choice could affect your life, and possibly everyone else's. You have a job you must fulfill to save both of our worlds…oh and by the way, my name is Dumbledore. Farewell" he walked back into the black hole. Once his whole body disappeared, so did the black hole.

"Wow" I whispered. Naruto chuckled and patted my hand that was still on his shoulder "Thanks" he whispered back. I smiled and stepped back to the rest of the ninjas in the room "So?" I whispered "Do you think you're going to go?" I asked. I didn't care that 'I' was the one who just said he needed time to think, I wanted to know his answer and I'm sure so did everyone else.

Naruto bit his lip and rubbed the back of his neck "I'm not sure…this is a lot to take in. May I be dismissed?" he pleaded and Tsuande – not being one to disappoint her favorite little knucklehead – nodded "Yes, and so is everyone else" we all bowed in respect and slowly left her office. Everyone went to their respectful 'homes' while I followed Naruto to his 'home' (A/N: All the buildings were destroyed because of Pein so everyone's 'homes' are just tents. The village is still working on building everything. They have most of them built thanks to Yamato, but not all of them)

I know he noticed me but I needed to talk to him. There was something I needed to tell him before he left…if he decided to leave that is. I walked a few feet behind him until I couldn't help it anymore "Naruto?" I called out to him. He turned to me with a smile "Yes, Sakura-chan?" he asked innocently "Oh don't act like you didn't know I was following you" I scolded him. He chuckled and smiled again "So?" I clasped my hands behind my back and bit my lip "I was wondering if I could come over to your tent. Maybe I could help you make a decision, and if you choose to leave…I would like to at least say goodbye"

His eyes widened and I giggled, he looked so cute like that "Naruto? Naruto? Hello? Naruto?" he didn't move for a long time before I tapped him on the forehead "Hey, you okay?" I asked. He shook his head and smiled "Yeah, definitely. And if you want to come over, you can. I have no problem with that" he said quickly and I giggled "Ok knucklehead, let's go" I took his hand and ran for it, Naruto being dragged behind me.

11:55p.m. in front of the main gate…

Sakura P.O.V.

Naruto had decided to go with the Dumbledore guy to the magical world. To say I was sad was an understatement…I was devastated. I tried my best to convince him to stay but he was right, he was doing this for everyone. Me saying that I was going to miss him wasn't enough a reason for him to stay, no matter how much I knew he loved me.

But that doesn't mean I'm not going to tell him how I feel about him. At least that was what I kept telling myself the whole night. But now I think I have more to tell him…well more like ask of him before he left. Every other member of the Rookie nine and Team Gai had already left and it was only Naruto, Tsuande, Kakashi, Iruka, Shizune, Dumbledore, and me. Dumbledore had already left through what he called a 'portal' and told Naruto to just come through when he was ready; but if he didn't come through before it passed midnight, he would come back to see what was the hold up.

We were all going to leave so Naruto could go without being stared down to embarrassment. I turned back to see him take in a breathe before stepping forward "NARUTO WAIT" I called out to him making him stop before his foot even touched the portal. He turned around "Yes Sakura-chan?" he asked, sweat rolling down his forehead. I walked up to him and wiped away the sweat "No need to be nervous, idiot" I giggled and he chuckled along with me.

I looked up into his eyes "I don't want you to go" I whispered but he caught it "Sakura-chan, not again. I already told you, I have no choice" I quickly responded "Let me rephrase that…I don't want you to go…without me" I whispered. He looked down at me in confusion "What do you mean?" I sighed "I don't want you to leave me, but if you have to…at…at least take me with you" his eyes softened at my request and I could tell he was fighting inside; wondering if I should stay or go with him.

So I did the one thing I knew would make up his mind faster and that I've wanted to do for so long. I raised my hands up to cup his cheeks and stroked one of them with my fingers "I don't want you to leave me again…because…I-I…I love you, Uzumaki Naruto" I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed him smack dab on the lips. He didn't react for a few second then he finally kissed me back. And when he did, I was in heaven. Sparks were flying and fireworks were going off I'm sure.

The pleasure was indescribable; my knees were literally going weak on me. I needed more; so I licked his bottom lip asking for entrance, which of course he allowed. My arms slowly snaked their way around his neck, pulling him closer to me as he also snaked his arms around my waist. I ran my hands through his spiky and unruly, golden blonde hair, pulling him towards me every chance I got. He pulled me closer to his body, not one inch or centimeter – not even a millimeter – left between us. My breast were pressed up against his chest, I could feel his member with my thigh that was between his legs, I swear I could also feel his heart pounding against my chest…or is that my heart. I didn't really care at the moment.

"Naruto, what's taking so long? It's past 12 o'cl…oh…um…take your time" who was that, I don't know…I was in heaven. When we finally pulled apart for some air, we were both staring into each others eyes, our breathing heavy from our heated kiss "So what…do you…say…Naruto…-kun?" I asked in between my intakes of breath. He smiled and kissed me again, pulling away all too soon "I think that's a great idea…I just have to tell Dumbledore" he turned around about to call for that Dumbledore guy through the portal, just to see him there already "Yes, Naruto?"

I giggled as Naruto was looking for the right words to say. I walked up and hugged him around the waist, looking up at Dumbledore "It's past midnight, isn't it?" I giggled. He nodded and looked up at Naruto "Was there something you wanted to ask me, Naruto?" Naruto's jaw dropped and I lifted it back into place "We were wondering if I could come as well" Naruto snapped his fingers "Yep…that's it" I playfully shoved him "You're such an idiot" I giggled.

Dumbledore was shocked to say the least "Her? Come with us?" we both nodded "Ok. I'll be waiting in the other side of the portal. Go pack your things and come when you're ready. The magical world will be waiting" he stepped through and was gone. I turned to Naruto at the same time he turned to me. We both smiled then I jumped into his arms and kissed him. When I pulled away, I looked into his eyes "I love you" I whispered. He hugged me to him in a warm embrace, my legs stilled wrapped around his waist "I love you" he whispered into my ear.

I kissed him on the cheek and jumped off "Well…if we want to go, you have to help pack my things to go faster" I explained. Naruto was quiet for a second then spoke "Ok…but not too much. We're going to have to buy new clothes over there to fit in so just the necessities" I nodded then we were off.

Ten minutes later in front of the portal…

Sakura P.O.V.

We had finished packing up a few minutes ago, leaving me with just a backpack to carry…we just couldn't jump through the portal "You go, Naruto-kun" I stepped back. He walked back to me and pulled me forward "I know you're nervous but so am I. Why don't we walk through together? Does that sound ok, Sakura-chan?" I nodded and took his hand in mine "Ready?" he nodded "Ok, on three. One…two…" I looked over into his eyes and we said in unison "THREE" we walked forward and disappeared through the portal.

We were traveling through a vortex of darkness, we couldn't see each other but I could still feel his hand in mine. I tightened my grip on his hand, afraid of what might happen. I could feel his fingers stroking my hand gently and I smiled, even in the darkness he makes me feel protected and safe.

Just then we both spotted a bright light up ahead, it was so blinding but it was the only exit. We both continued forward towards the light, it being the only chance we'd get at escaping this black torture…well it was torture to me. Naruto walked a little ahead of me but didn't let go of my hand, not wanting to leave me behind. One step into the light and I knew we were in the magical world.

Naruto pulled me all the way through and when we were finally on the other side, I knew we weren't in Konoha anymore. Buildings were towering over us like there was no tomorrow. People were walking pass us in weird wardrobe that strangely resembled Dumbledore's. Naruto was quietly absorbing his surroundings while I did the same; he just looked more at the buildings while I looked at the people. They looked so odd; some of them had the weirdest faces I've ever seen.

"Hello" I heard someone speak to us but I couldn't understand a word he/she just said. I turned around to a man so tall, my neck hurt just looking up "_Excuse me_" I looked up to his face. He looked a little scary, especially being so tall "_Were you speaking to us?_" I asked. He cocked his head to the side "Sorry I don't understand your language. But no worries, Dumbledore told me you wouldn't understand or speak English so here you go" he held out two necklaces to us. Naruto finally decided to turn to us "_What was that? We don't understand_" I turned to Naruto "_He's speaking another language, Naruto-kun. But I think he's a friend of Dumbledore's_"

Naruto nodded then looked at me in shock "_You understand what he's saying?_" I smacked him upside the head again "_NO. I just heard him mention Dumbledore's name. That's all_" he nodded "_Oh_" "Are you two done? Dumbledore says we have to move quickly and get you some clothes so we can get to the station on time. Put these on so you can understand me" held out the necklaces again. I guess he wants us to put them on "_Naruto-kun…take one_" "_What? Why?_" "_I don't know but my guess is that it can help us so put it on_" I grabbed the one with a diamond heart on it and pulled it over my head.

Once it was around my neck, the diamond shined and I turned to the man surprised "Did it work?" he asked "I don't know. I'm not really sure what it's supposed to do…wait…I understand you…oh my god…I'm speaking your language. Naruto put on yours and you'll be able to understand him" I said in a high pitch voice…it sounded like a school girl's voice. Naruto looked surprised "_How…how…how did you do that? And what the hell did you just say_"

I giggled and looked up at the tall man "Will I still be able to speak my native language with the necklace on? I mean I can still understand him" he shrugged "What do I know? I didn't create them" I laughed "It's ok. I'll just have to try" I turned to Naruto "_I said… Naruto put on yours and you'll be able to understand him_" YES. It worked "_Ok. Whatever you say, Sakura-chan_" he took the other one that had some sort of tag on it (A/N: It's just a normal Dog Tag; except for the fact that it can help you speak different languages).

He pulled it over his head and around his neck. His necklace shined just like mine and he turned to me "Um…did it work...wait…holy shit" he covered his mouth. I giggled again, this was too good. The tall man beside me chuckled along with me as well "Well…now that you two can understand me; my name is Hagrid. I'll be…your personal tour guide of the sorts. Dumbledore told me I should take you shopping for some clothes to fit in with the rest of people of this new world. I also have to help a boy named Na-ra-yo…not really sure how to pronounce it..." I giggled and turned to Hagrid.

"It's Naruto…and that's this blonde idiot right here" I gestured to Naruto. He looked at me with those beautiful blue eyes in disgust "What…you are an idiot" he huffed and crossed his arms over his chest "No I'm not" he whined. I crossed my arms over my own chest, mocking him "Oh really…well never mind that…hi Hagrid, my name is Sakura. I'm also Naruto's girlfriend" I smirked and glanced over my shoulder at Naruto's shocked expression. I giggled…man…I've been giggling a lot. I better stop before it's the only thing I'll be able to give as a response.

"Well…back on track…I also have to help Naruto get his wizard equipment before we go to Hogwarts" he turned around about to take off but I grabbed a hold of his shirt and pulled him back. He skidded back into place and looked at me shocked "H-How did you do that?" I smiled "I have the strength of over a hundred men. I once punched the ground itself, making it open up as if an earthquake occurred" Naruto was nodding in fear behind me "Yeah…she's strong…really strong" he stepped back.

Hagrid smiled sheepishly and I smiled genuinely back "Well...the reason why I pulled you back is because...what's Hogwarts?" he sighed in relief - probably because he's relieved I won't be beating him up or something - and answered "Hogwarts is a school for wizards that Dumbledore would like Naruto here, to join. He thinks that learning along with other wizards would be more beneficial for you or something like that. And plus, a bunch of tutors for just one student would be too troublesome" Naruto smiled at his last words "Wow...you sound just like one of my friends back at home. He thinks everything's troublesome..." he leaned forward, cupping his hand over his mouth and whispered into Hagrid's - who leaned down to listen - ear "...especially women" he whispered.

I crossed my arms over my chest and tapped my toe on the ground repeatedly "What was that, Naruto?" I asked with venom in my voice. He turned to me and walked up to me, leaning forward. Before I could step away, his lips were on my mine and I completely forgot what we were talking about. When he pulled away, his arms wrapped around my waist, he spoke "Nothing, Sakura…nothing at all" what was he taking about "Nothing what?" I asked clueless. He smiled and kissed my nose "It's ok, Sakura. Let's go" I swayed a little before I agreed "Okaayy" I said in a daze.

The tall man in front of me smiled in amusement "Excuse me…who are you?" I asked him. He chuckled and looked down at me "C'mon Sakura, let's go" he said grabbing a hold of my arm "Nooo really…who are you?" I asked in a louder tone. Naruto grabbed my other arm and dragged me along as well "It's ok, Sakura. He's with us" I leaned in to whisper in his ear "No, but really…who is he?" he chuckled and continued to drag me along.


End file.
